The Retaliation of Dark
by xXsuccessionofmidnightXx
Summary: Link flinched when Dark's boots came into view. "Great Hero, I know you're in here." He said in a mocking voice. Slowly taking out his sword out of the sheath, making sure that the young hero could hear it. "Come on out hero, before I find you myself."


Ok, so let me get this straight. I love the Link with Dark Link pairing. (Probably the only yoai pair I like). In fact, I like Link with almost everyone. So you know how Link and Zelda are always reincarnated on every Zelda game. Well, I thought, why not change it up a bit? And made Link a girl and Zelda a boy. Zelda's name will be Zaniel and Link's name will stay the same (i can't really think of a good name :( It might fuck it up). Her younger brother is named after the kangaroo Ricky in the Orcale series and so is Blossom. Anyways, this story takes place in Hyrule and Link is trying to rescue the prince blah blah blah. Enjoy the story! :D

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_There is no passion in the mind of man so weak, but it mates and masters the fear of death. And therefore death is no such terrible enemy, when a man hath so many attendants about him that can win the combat of him. Revenge triumphs over death; love slights it; honour aspireth to it; grief flieth to it._

_-Francis,Viscount St Albans Bacon  
Essays, no.2,'Of Death'._

This wasn't happening to them.

No it's impossible, it can't be happening to them out of all the people in Village of The Blue Maiden

Link could only watch as the castle guards tried to explain to her hysterical Aunt Blossom. Her younger brother Ricky only looked up at the guards in horror, his face growing paler and paler by the minute as the guards explained what was happening. In the village, when a guard came to your house it usually meant one thing. They choose your boy to be the savior of Hyrule. Long ago, when the first boy was chosen everyone in the village celebrated. What an honor it was to have the chosen hero in their village! However, the first boy that was chosen did not return to the village. So the guards chose the next boy and once again the village celebrated. Like the last boy that was chosen this boy also never came back. So once again the guards came back to take another boy with them and this pattern countined for many years. So whenever a guard came to take a boy away to save Hyrule, the villagers mourned for that family, knowing what would happen to their beloved son.

Yet, Link couldn't help but to wonder why them? Ricky was only nine years old, usually the guards would take away a boy when he was 12 or older. But** nine**? Ricky was way too young to explore the Hyrule Fields all by himself. Link glared when one of the guards tried to pry Ricky away from her aunt. She quickly stepped between the guard and her aunt, glaring at the two castle guards.

"Move girl! We need that boy! The fate of Hyrule rests on his shoulders!"

"This time, we checked through the records and found a connection with that boy and the great hero!"

"This time…?" Aunt Blossom muttered, no one in the room heard her though.

"Are you deaf? I said to get out of the way girl!"

"This time…" She repeated, once again no one paid no mind to Blossom.

"We'll through you into the dungeons if you don't give us that boy. Now** move**!"

Aunt Blossom's face grew red, she stood up and hid Ricky behind her. "THIS TIME?" She roared.

For awhile, no one said anything, so it give Aunt Blossom an opportunity to talk.

"Ten years! This has been going for **TEN YEARS**! You've been taking away boys at random, not even caring if they were the hero or not! What the hell is going up there that is so bad that you have to take away young children?"

"That is none of you-"

"Yes! It's my business, it's everyone's business in this village! We want answers! Why are you coming to this village only to take away the boys? Why don't you take some from your big, fancy cit-"

One of the guards struck Blossom, Link and Ricky let out a gasp. The other guard to the left looked shocked, but quickly masked his features when his partner began to speak.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that peasant! It's the prince's business on why he chose this village only. If I were the one in charge, I would take young boys from the city rather then this disgusting village. At least they know how to fight with swords."

He began to turn towards the doorway. "We'll be back tomorrow morning, you better have that boy ready."

The two walked out of the house and slammed the door behind them.

"Aunt Blossom! Are you okay? Where did he hit you?"

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine Ricky… don't worry about little old me. I've had far more worse then that one hit."

Link gave her aunt a worried look and offered her hand, but Aunt Blossom was able to get up on her own feet. "See? I'm fine children, no need to worry about me."

Her smile turned into a frown. "I'm not too sure about you Ricky… there has to be a way to not let the guards take you. You're far too young to go and take… this so called test."

Ricky looked down at the floor. "I know… but I guess I have no choice Aunt Blossom."

"Don't say that! Don't you dare give up so easily Ricky! We'll think of something, I promise Link and I will think of something."

Ricky looked up at his older sister. "Is that true sis? Will you really think of something?"

Link smiled and nodded her head, assuring her little brother that the two will help hime out of this mess. Ricky smiled. "Thank you Link… Aunt Blossom."

Aunt Blossom tousled his blond hair. "How about you go pick some herbs from the garden out back? I'm gonna make my famous soup for tonight's dinner."

"Ok!"

Once Ricky left the house, Blossom's smile quickly turned into a frown. She let out a sigh and walked towards the kitchen, Link followed after her.

"Tell you the truth Link, I'm still shocked that the guards came to us. Usually they would pick boys that are twelve years old, maybe even older, but never nine. Those two guards were rough… they never acted like that before."

She let out another sigh. "Makes you wonder what's happening up there? Down here, everything is so peaceful. No monsters in sight… well not yet at least. As long as no one breaks the seal on that cursed temple… we'll be fine."

As her aunt began to babble about monsters in the older days, Link tuned her out and tried to think of ways to keep her brother safe. She loved both her aunt and brother she's willing to do anything to keep them safe. They were her only family, so of course she was willing to even did for the both of them. She looked back at Blossom, she was still talking and began to chop up vegetables for her soup. Looking out the window, Link saw her brother trying to pick the perfect herbs for the soup. The scent of vegetables, the beautiful sun set.

Link loved peaceful moments like this.

Those guards ruined their perfect, peaceful lives. She wished things could stay like this forever.

...

It can.

She knew her Aunt wasn't going to like this plan, but what other choice did they have?

Link looked over to her blue-haired aunt with a troubled expression. Blossom looked up and stopped chopping up the vegetables.

"What's the matter Link? You look worried."

So, Link began to explain to her aunt what her plan was. She was thinking that Blossom and Ricky should hid in deep within the Lost Woods, there lived a kind wicth named Syrup and her apprentice Maple. They both could hide in the basement while Link goes to Hyrule herself instead of her younger brother. By the time Link was done explaining her plans, Blossom was silent. Not looking at her niece, but looked at Ricky instead.

"Ricky always hated violence, huh? He always dreamt of becoming a boxer or a farmer like my husband. We can't let those guards crush his dreams."

Aunt Blossom began to chop up the vegetables. "He still has a long life ahead of him and those guards are going to take it away."

She let out a sigh. "Yet… I can't say I like your plan too much either Link. It worries me that you're going to be out there, all alone fighting dangerous monsters. But… it's the only way to protect your brother and me."

Link nodded her head.

"Should we tell Ricky?"

"No… we should tell him when we get there." Link replied.

"If you think that's the right thing…"

Once again, she nodded her head and gave her aunt a small smile. She was confident with this plan.

"Well, once I'm done cooking, I'll give you some supplies for your little adventure. I'm sure that Bipin left some stuff here before leaving for Hyrule…"

The two heard the door slam open. "I found some great herbs to use!"

Blossom smiled. "Alright then child! Come over here and we'll add it to the broth."

* * *

Miraculously Link was able to get up early that morning. She went to go wake up Aunt Blossom first, only to not find her in her bed. Link frowned and went down the stairs, she was fast asleep on the couch, holding on to a green tunic and some supplies. She felt bad, her poor Aunt was probably up all night sewing that green tunic and getting together the supplies. Link wanted to let her Aunt rest, but they had to leave before the guards come. So she gently pushed Blossom, whispering her name, trying to wake up the blue-haired woman. She slowly opened her eyes and light out a moan.

"Morning already?" She asked in a sleepily tone. "Oh… I finally finished sewing this for you. Here, put it on."

Link took the clothes from her Aunt and quickly changed into the tunic.

"To tell you the truth, I made it long ago for Ricky, I tried to make it a little more feminine for you."

She placed on the green cap and fingerless brown gloves that stopped at her elbows. Blossom looked at Link and smiled. "I think it suits you better then Ricky though. Oh! I found a pouch that you can attach to your belt, it's great for storing items. I also found that old toy slingshot that you used to play with and… this."

Blossom handed Link a harp. She looked at it then back to her Aunt. Link opened her mouth to tell her she doesn't know how to play the harp, but Blossom talked first.

"I know you can't play the harp, but it's a family heirloom. It has some strange magic in it, or so Syrup and your mother said at least. Think of it as a good luck charm, you don't have to play it."

Link smiled and thanked her Aunt. Blossom let out a yawn and looked out the window. "We better hurry and wake up Ricky before the sun comes up. I'll go get him, you can just sit here and… relax."

Blossom slowly went up the steps, clutching onto the wooden rail. Link placed her slingshot in the pouch, she was about to strap the harp to her back but stopped to examine it. It was beautiful, a golden harp with ancient hylian writing all over it. She couldn't help but to pluck at one of the strings. It sounded beautiful when she plucked that one string. Link closed her eyes, she began to play around with the harp trying to learn how to play it. She didn't notice Blossom and Ricky climbing down the stairs, when Ricky let out a yawn Link quickly stopped playing and blushed, embrassed that she was caught playing the harp.

Ricky rubbed his eyes. "Aw why did you stop… it was pretty good sis."

"It looks like you can play the harp after all. No surprise there really, your mother was also good at playing the harp. It's how she met your dad… anyway, we should get going."

Link agreed with Blossom and strapped the harp to her back. Link opened the door for Blossom and Ricky.

"Hey… where are we going?"

"Syrup's place, we need to get some potions since we're running low." Link flinched at Blossom's shaky,guilt-filled voice. Blossom was not the best lair in the the world for she always felt too guilty to lie, usually Link and Ricky would always be able to tell if she was lying.

Ricky, however, didn't seem to notice his aunt's lie and made a face when she mentioned Syrup's name. "Not that old bag and that weird witch?"

Link smiled while Blossom scowled at Ricky, "That's not a nice thing to say young man."

"Sorry… are we taking a horse? Shouldn't we go down that way towards the ranch?"

Link shook her head and told Ricky that they were going to walk to the woods. Ricky let out a groan and began to drag his feet.

"What? We're walking all the way to the Lost Woods. But that's such a long walk." Ricky complained.

Link gave her brother a small smile and offered him a ride on her back.

"Alright… if you can carry me all the way down there that is."

She handed her harp to Blossom and carried Ricky on her back. Within five minutes, he passed out on her back. Meanwhile, Blossom and Link were already outside the village walking down south. It was eerily silent as they walked in the fields of Hyrule. Yet, they were lucky enough not to encounter any monsters in the fields. After a long period of silence, Blossom began to speak.

"To tell you the truth, Link, I'm a still a little uneasy about this plan. It may be able to fool the guards but what if they send out a search party? I think Ricky was the last boy in the village that was 'old enough' to save the land."

Link frowned. Her Aunt Blossom could be such a worrywart. It was a perfect plan, well to Link of course it was perfect, the guards would never think to look in the Lost Woods. She doubt they would go through the trouble to go deep into the woods and look in Syrup's house. She try to tell Blossom not too worry to much about the guards finding them, she told her that they would never look in the woods.

"If you say so… but… ah. Never mind, I shouldn't worry so much."

Link nodded her head in agreement.

"So… what are you planning to do anyways? Why are you going to Hyrule? Are you going to try to save it?"

That question caught Link by surprise. Link wasn't really thinking about saving Hyrule it seemed to risky since she was a girl. Plus, the only weapon she had was a toy slingshot, and she doubted that anyone would sell her a sword. Especially in a city like Hyrule Castle Town, almost every male was sexist in Castle Town. No, the only thing that Link wanted to do was to find answers. She simply wanted to know why they were taking boys from The Village of Blue Maiden. She wanted to know where they took the boys and why aren't they coming back? It was impossible to die during the test of the gods. So they couldn't be died… right?

"I just want answers… I have no plans of saving Hyrule…" She said simply.

Blossom nodded her head, she felt a bit reviled that she wasn't going off on a dangerous adventure. "Good… good…"

With that, their conversation ended. So the two walked to the forest in silence, praying that they will be able to find answers.

By the time they reached the woods, the sun was already up. Link was guessing that by now, the guards would be turning their house upside down searching for them. Well, atlest they finally reached the woods, now all they needed to do was to walk to Syrup's Hut while avoiding monsters. Her poor Aunt Blossom was exhausted by the time they finally reached the Lost Woods, so they decided to take a small break. Link gently put Ricky on the grass, Blossom plopped right next to her sleeping nephew.

"Phew! These old bones are not what they used to be. Sorry Link… I'm just a bit tired."

She smiled and told her Aunt not to worry too much about it.

"You're such a kind child Link. Doing this to protect your family members… almost like your dad."

The young teen didn't say anything, she began to play with her long blond hair. Link didn't really like talking about her parents, of course Blossom didn't seem to notice this and continued talking about her dad.

"Yes…" She mused. "The same as your father. Courageous, caring, modest and yet your impulsive like him. Yet… you look so much like your mother with your blond hair and blue eyes. Pretty like her too you know."

Link blushed, she quickly turned away so her Aunt wouldn't tease her.

"Hm, well we should get going before something happens."

She happily agreed with Blossom, relived they she didn't have to talk about her parents. Link picked up her brother and the two began to walk deeper into the woods.

When they finally reached the end of the woods, Link and Blossom began to hear the odd growls of the monsters that roam in the woods. Thankfully, Syrup's hut was right in front of them. Syrup's house was smaller then Blossom's house, it was a small, pink colored hut with two small windows and a light blue door. Three chimneys were poking out of the pink roof as odd colored smoke emerged from the chimneys. Link went up to the door and gave three loud knocks. She heard shouts and a couple of crashes before Syrup's apprentice, Maple, opened the door.

The young girl smiled. "Welcome to Syrup's Potion Shop! Today's speical- oh… it's just Link." Her cheesy smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Haven't seen you guys around for months. What brings you down here so suddenly, already ran out of potions? And… what's with the getup Link?"

"Maple quit interrogating the customers and let them in!" Syrup said in a shrill voice.

The young witch let out a sigh and opened the door wider, allowing for Blossom and Link to enter the hut. As usual, Syrup was in the middle stirring her big cauldron with mysterious liquid inside. She smiled when she saw Link and Blossom.

"Oh! Well, if it isn't Blossom and Link!"

She turned to Maple and barked to her, "Maple! Come here and stir this."

Maple grumbled something and walked over to the older witch, she took the wooden spoon and began to stir. Syrup turned to the two women and gave them another small smile.

"Why Link, you've grown since the last time I saw you! You almost look like this on customer I had numerous times… and Blossom! I haven't seen you for a while my dear."

"Yes! It has been a long time Syrup. Umm… but… we…"

Link quickly explained to Syrup what had happened and why they were there. By the time she was done, Syrup had a troubled look on her face.

"My… in my whole time I have been living on this earth, I have never heard of the guards taking away young men. Odd indeed. Lucky for you, I just so happen to have a basement follow me."

She walked up to a huge blue pot filled with blue liquid, she turned towards Link.

"If you can just kindly push this, you'll be able to go to the basement. I would do it, but ohhh… my poor old back hurts and I'm simply too old to push that heavy pot."

Across the room, Maple let out a snort. "More like too lazy." She mumbled to herself.

Link gave Ricky to Blossom and began to push the blue cauldron to the left, a small wooden door appeared after she pushed it away. Syrup clapped her hands together.

"Perfect my dear! Just opened that door, but be careful not to trip down the stairs."

Link pulled opened the door, she then looked over at Blossom and her brother. As Blossom walked over to the stairs, she handed the harp to Link. When she was shifting to get the harp, Ricky opened his eyes. He let out a groan and rubbed his eyes.

"We're here?"

Blossom gave Link one last look before going down the stairs with Ricky.

"Wait! Where are we going? What about sis? Why isn't she coming with us?"

Ricky looked up at Link with a confused expression, she gave her brother a sad smile and waved. "Wait! Link! What's happening?" He streched his arm out towards his sister, calling out her name.

Syrup quickly closed the door. "That's enough of that. Just push that cauldron back and the guards will never find them."

She quickly pushed the blue cauldron back in it's place.

"So you'll be going to Hyrule Castle Town next yes?"

Link nodded her head.

"Talk about convenience! Maple was just about to go down there to pick up some supplies! She can give you ride on her broom, so you wouldn't have to worry to much about those dreadful creatures around the fields."

"What?"

She ignored the young witch's outburst. "Maple go get your broom. I need the basic things from the shop you usually go to. Hurry up now child, we don't have all day."

Maple threw the spoon down to the ground and went to the back room to get her broom.

"Um… I don't think I should tell you this but Maple… is not the best flier on her broom. So in case she crashes into anything and you get hurt (Which **will **happen my dear…) I want you to take this red potion. It should heal you right up dear."

The old lady went to get a bottle, she then went to the red cauldron and filled the bottle up to the top, she placed the cork in the bottle and handed it to Link. She thanked the witch and placed it in her pouch.

"Alright… I found my broom. Let's get going…" Maple said was she placed a red strapped bag over her shoulder.

Link thanked the old witch once again and followed Maple outside.

"Alright, just hold on to me. I promise I won't crash into anything, I know the old bag probably told you that I do."

She gave the witch a doubtful look, nonetheless, she grabbed onto the younger girl. Instantly, the broom began to lift off the ground and speed up into the sky. Link looked down at the ground, amazed at the landscape of Hyrule Fields. The grass was a dark green, a couple of trees and bridges were across the fields. She also saw a couple of pig-like creatures walking around with dangerous looking weapons. Up ahead, was a massive wall with huge brown doors closed shut. Link could only assume that it was the entrance to Castle Town.

"Hmm, that's strange. They'll usually have the doors open. Guess we're going to have to fly over the wall." Maple mused.

She jerked the broom upwards towards the sky and breezed over the great wall. Maple then began to circle around towards the center of the city. She landed near the fountain safely and hopped off. Link followed after the witch and looked around the city. It was so huge! Beautiful, but just so big. The young girl was overwhelmed by the size of the city, she had the sudden urge to explore every part of the city. Sadly, the young girl will have to save that for another time, for now she had to find the prince.

"Alright! You're on your own from here on out. My advice is too not get in trouble with the castle guards. See ya around."

Maple began to walk over to the bazaar and soon disappeared into the large crowd. Link looked up the the north and saw the huge, beautiful castle looming over the city. So, she began to walk over towards the castle, eager to finally meet with the prince to get answers. When she finally got out of the city, she saw a huge gate with a single castle guard guarding the entrance. Link walked closer to the gate, when she finally reached it, the guard put a hand in the air.

"Sorry kid… can't really let you in unless you have business with the royal family."

Link tried to explain to the guard that she did have business with the prince, trying not to reveal that her family had to run away from the guards.

"Do you have a letter at least? I can let you in if the the prince gave you one."

"Uh…."

He shook his head and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry kid, why don't you try to send him a letter? Maybe he will respond to you, may take a couple of months though."

Link let out a sigh and began to walk away from the gate. What could she do now? She had to talk to the prince, she didn't came all the way down to Hyrule Castle Town for nothing. A bit disappointed, the young teen began to walk back to the city not sure what she should do next. She looked up and noticed something she didn't see before. Under a tree, was a heavy set woman with white hair and a heavy, cotton dress that girls usually wore for farming. She seemed to be troubled and was mumbling to herself, curious, Link walked up to the old lady, the lady noticed her and jumped.

"OH! Goodness me you scared me young lady!" She spoke in a heavy southern accent.

"For a second! I thought you were my son Tarin! That lazy no good son of mine is probably asleep somewhere in the castle. If you see him wake him up, will ya? He has red hair so it shouldn't be too hard to spot him."

Link explained to the woman on how she couldn't get inside of the castle without permission. "Ah… right. You won't be able to get in the castle, they don't who's not royalty anyone in."

She then snapped her fingers. "AH! I know! Hide in my cart, there should be a blanket. Cover yourself with it and I'll help you get to a secret entrance. Knowin' my son, he'll probably be sleepin' near the courtyard."

Link nodded, so she jumped onto the wooden cart and sure enough, she saw a heavy blanket. Link quickly covered herself, trying not to show any part of her body.

"Hm… perfect! I'll just tell the guards that I'm delivering more milk! Just don't say a word, m'kay young lady?"

She felt the woman pull the cart, Link closed her eyes and began to pray to the goddesses when she heard the guard talking to the old lady. This plan needs to work no… it _has_ to work.

"Well hi Malon! Your son was just here not too long ago. In fact… he hasn't come out of the castle for a while now. Want me to go and get him?"

"Aw shoot! I don' want you to go through at that trouble for my no good son! I'll get him myself, plus I have some more milk to deliver that my lazy son forgot! Hope you don' mind that I deliver them myself."

"I don't mind! I'll just open the gates…"

She heard the sound of metal gates sliding open, it took awhile for it to open fully. When it did, Link heard the guard slam his spear against the guard.

"Ok Malon. Go on in!"

"Thank you once again."

It felt like forever just walking up to the palace. When the car finally stopped, Link almost jumped out, eager to stretch her legs and search for the prince. Malon hissed at Link,

"No not yet. I'll tell you when you can leave."

So what seemed like hours to Link, Malon finally stopped the cart.

"Ok dear, come on out now."

She threw off the heavy blanket and jumped out the cart, she then faced the old lady.

"Over there," She pointed to a rose bush. "There's an entrance to the basement. All you have to do is too crawl under that bush. I'm sure that Tarin is in the kitchen asleep behind the crates… good luck!"

Link smiled and thanked the lady. "No problem! Now hurry up before someone comes here and finds you."

She walked over to the bush, she crouched on the grass and began to slowly crawl towards the bush. She winced each time she felt a thorn cut against her skin, lucky for Link though, the hole was right in front of her so she didn't get to many injuries. She dropped down into the hole and landed in a puddle of water rather painfully. She groaned as she got off from the ground, not caring on how she looked, Link began to ran towards the exit. Malon didn't really tell Link where the kitchen was, so it looks like she was going to have to wing it and pray to the goddesses that she doesn't get caught by the guards.

So she countined running around the basement, looking for an exit.

* * *

The Prince of Hyrule was sitting in his courtyard reading his usual book, _History of Hyrule's Greatest Heroes_. So far, their search for the legendary hero has been fruitless but the prince was not the type to give up so easily. Instead of just picking random boys from random villages, he decided to go through all of the records and read books about the hero. Sure, he was tired from the lack of sleep but he needed to find the hero. He knew that his ancestor, Princess Zelda, would do the same thing he was doing just to save Hyrule.

He slammed his book shut and let out a sigh of relief. It took him three days just to finish this one book, but at least it gave him more information about the hero.

Looking up, the prince was startled by his new and unusual guest.

It was a girl, wearing a green dress… no tunic, her long blond hair was messy and she had bruises and cuts all over her milky white legs. Instead of wearing heels she wore a pair of _brown boots_. She had a green cone shaped hat and a pair of brown gloves on. She was panting, looking at the prince with a determined look. The prince has never seen a girl like her before. Yes, she was pretty but she just looked so… wild! Most girls in Castle Town would never be caught dead wearing that strange get up like this one girl. Yet… her odd outfit _did _look_ familiar_.

For once, Prince Zaniel did not know what to do with this odd girl. He could call the guards to kick her out of the castle so he can get back to his research. However, this girl did peak his interest. He wanted to know how she was able to sneak inside the castle without getting caught, plus… something was important about this girl. So, the prince decided to go with the latter, yes, after he questions her he can _then_ call the guards to throw her out.

"How… how did you get in here?"

As the girl explained how she got in here, the prince couldn't help but to be impressed by this girl. It took guts to travel all the way from down south, in to the monster infested fields and sneak in to the castle.

"So you came all the way here with only a toy slingshot? You're lucky that none of the monsters killed you." He asked, impressed.

She blushed and told the prince she got a ride from a friend and didn't have to worry about the monster.

"Ah… I see. Might I ask what you're name is?"

"….Link? Odd, that's a boy's name."

Yet… he wasn't surprised that this crazy, wild-looking girl had a boy's name. Somehow, it seem to suit a girl like her. "I am prince of Hyrule, Prince Zaniel the first. Now, I would like to know why you came all the way down here."

Link began to explain her story. Her younger brother has somehow been chosen to save Hyrule, even though he was only nine years old. She didn't tell Zaniel where she hid hid family but, she did tell him that this has been going on for ten years. She also told the prince that once the guards took away the boys they never come back. Now, this was a surprise for the prince. Yes, they took a couple of boys from different villages, but he had never heard of The Village of the Blue Maiden.

"Now that's…. strange. We haven't taken any boys from your village yet. In fact, I'm pretty sure that most of my guards are in Kakariko Village. Also, this hasn't been going on for ten years, it just started a year ago. We just take the boys, give them the Test of The Gods and if they fail we send them back. They don't have to go if they don't want to though, we do give them a choice."

Link's face paled while Zaniel frowned, a bit worried.

"This is indeed odd… but I'll look into this. For now, keep your family hidden and go tell everyone in the village to not let any guards in."

When she told him that her brother was the last boy in the village, Zaniel nodded.

"I see… but I still think you should go warn the villagers. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Link." He smiled at the young girl, she blushed in return and rubbed her head.

"N-no problem." She mumbled as she turned around.

When she did, Prince Zaniel let out a light gasp. Strapped on her back was a royal family heirloom, Goddess's Harp.

"Wait!"

She quickly stopped and turned around.

"That harp… where did you get that?"

When Link told him it was passed down in her family, Prince Zaniel knew that he had found the hero. 'No… I found the heroine in this case.' He thought. He didn't know what kind of cruel tricks the goddesses were playing, but he had to go along with this plan.

"It's been passed down to the Royal family for ages, only the members of the royal family are able to use it."

"…" She looked down to the ground, confused.

He was silent for a moment, before an idea came to him. "Can you play a song? Maybe Zelda's Lullaby."

Link admitted to the prince that she just got the harp and didn't know how to play. He smiled and said, "Here, I'll show you the chords."

So she handed him the harp, Prince Zaniel began to play Zelda's Lullaby. It was simple, not too hard, well to Link at least.

"Here… this song will help you on your journary. I know for sure that you're the chosen hero."

First, she gave the prince a blank look. Then her blank look slowly turned into a frown. Link told the prince that she couldn't go out on the quest to save Hyrule. For one, she didn't know what to do and where to go. A second problem would be that she didn't have a sword and had never used one in her life. Zaniel nodded his head after she was done telling him her problems.

"Hmm, don't worry too much about that. Wait here for a second, I have something for you that might help."

He gave her a wink and walked out of the courtyard. While the prince was gone, Link decided to play around with her harp. She tried to play Zelda's Lullaby the same way Zaniel had just a few seconds ago. As she was playing with the harp, she failed to notice a shadow zipping around the courtyard. It was getting closer and closer to Link, as if it was ready to pounce on the young heroine.

"Hey! I found it!"

The shadow quickly disappeared as soon as Zaniel arrived. Link quickly strapped the harp to her back and walked over towards the prince. He was holding on to a parchment paper that seemed old and worn out. Prince Zaniel blushed as he gave it to her.

"Sorry, I read this a lot as a child, it's a bit worn out but not outdated. Anyway, on the back is the map of this castle. I circled where you could find a sword."

She opened up the map and was shocked to see how big the land of Hyrule was. There were three places circled on the map, one near Death Mountain, another in the Lake Hylia and finally the last one near her village in the Easter Temple.

"Ah, yes I also circled three places where you'll be able the goddess pendents. It's the test of the gods… if you can collect all three all of them then you are the true hero. Of course, the pendents can reject you if you're not the hero."

Link flipped the map to see where the sword was hidden. It didn't seem too far away from the courtyard, it seemed to be underground where she first entered.

"After you get the sword I recommend you go to Kakariko Village first before going to Death Mountain. They have some should have a shield somewhere in that village."

She read over the place where the sword was hidden before closing up the map and stuffing it in her pouch. She thanked the prince before leaving the room. As she left, the prince waved to the heroine and wished her luck.

* * *

Link wasn't looking forward to going back into the basement, so she decided to finally do Malon's request and search for her son. He really wasn't too hard to find, as it turns out, Tarin was in the kitchen fast asleep behind the milk crates. True to Malon's description, he had maroon colored hair, he also had tan skin that most farmers would have and was sleeping in a odd position.

At first, she gently tapped him. Tarin didn't response, so she then began to push him harder. Nope, he was still fast asleep. Link looked around the kitchen, no one was really in the kitchen, so she took a deep breath and screamed in his ear.

"WHAT IN TARNATION?" He jumped up in surprise.

He looked over to the girl and glared down at her. "Now what did you go and do that for? That was pretty rude!"

She was about to respond to the farmer when he suddenly widened his eyes. "Uh-oh! Don't tell me my Ma sent you here? Did she? Oh no…. she's gonna kill me!"

Link could only watch with silent amusement as the young teen ran out of the kitchen in a flash. She letting out a sigh, she got up from the floor and began to look for an entrance to the basement.

To Link, she felt that this was all going by too fast. She really didn't want to go save Hyrule, Link would much rather hide in the basement with her family. It was selfish, she knew, but it just felt so odd that she was the chosen hero of Hyrule. Link wondered how people are going to take it when they find out that a girl is going to save Hyrule. She assumed that they were not going to take her seriously or accept the fact that it wasn't a boy saving the sacred land.

She sighed when she finally found an entrance to the lower level. Link closed up her map, stuffed it in her bag and walked down the dark corridors. Sure, there were a couple of torches lighting the way, but it was still to dark to see anything. Link groaned in frustration when she stepped into a puddle of water. Great… now her boots were wet again.

Deeper into the darkness of the basement floor, Link was sure she was getting closer to where the sword was hidden. Just to make sure, she opened up her map to see how much further she had to go.

"Eek!" SHe let out a small scream when she felt something _slither _across her boots.

When Link heard a hiss and a couple of squeaks, she began to run. She wanted to leave the basement_ now. _The heroine just wanted to find the stupid sword and go back outside. Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was, since she couldn't find the stupid room where the dumb sword was hidden.

The longer she stayed down there, the more frustrated she began to feel.

Finally, what felt like hours to the young heroine, she found the room. Pulling the lever to open the door, she entered the room and saw a single treasure chest at the end of the room. Link quickly walked up to the chest, opened it and took the sword out. To Link it seemed kind of… cheap. It was metal but she was looking forward to something more… powerful looking? She strapped the sword to her back, behind the harp and took out the map so she could find the nearest exit. Lucky for the young heroine, the nearest exit was in fact in the room to the left.

So, she was finally ready to start her adventure. Her first location was the dungeon in Death Mountain.

* * *

Finally! I finished the first chapter, it took forever dude! I just want to explain a couple of things in this chapter.

1) Malon and Tarin were suppose to be gender benders of Talon and Malon, but I couldn't really think of names for them that won't mess them up.

2) Link will get better at the harp, but she just got the instrument and in real life you can't learn to play the instrument as soon as you get it. That's impossible

3) The shadow thing is not who you think it is. But he will appear sooner then you think ;)

4) Picture of female Link on my profile ;)

None of the characters on here are OCs nor will they ever be OCs. All I do is change their age and gender. I promise that the chapters won't be as long as this one. I tried to make Link like the regular Link in the games, you know when he responds to one worded answers and how the characters act like he talks. So tell me what you think, reviews are nice. Thanks and have a nice day.

.:Nazuna:.


End file.
